The Breach
"The Breach" is the eleventh episode in Season 1 of Shades of Blue. It premiered on March 17, 2016. Overview On the day of the heist, Harlee realizes she misplaced her trust in Stahl but it's too late to back down. Harlee tries to get immunity for her crew as she participates in the heist knowing that it will lead to Wozniak's arrest. Miguel discovers Harlee's secret. Loman unwittingly witnesses the heist just as the exchange goes terribly wrong. Recap Donnie tells Wozniak he should invest $2 million in a real estate deal he’s into and that he should short the rest of his crew. Woz realizes that Donnie’s come up short on the deal because Woz is now getting a bigger portion of the heist than originally planned. While Wozniak has Stahl under surveillance, Stahl sleeps with a hooker who looks like Harlee. Woz almost mistake it for Harlee but realizes it isn’t her. Later, Stahl tells Harlee he can’t get immunity for her crew until she gives him the name of the man who is running the heist. She tells Stahl it is DEA Agent Terrence Linkletter and he’s stealing his own seized assets. Stahl tells his team that Harlee is the only person who will get immunity. Miguel tells Cristina that the bruises on Harlee in those photos are because she tripped down the stairs and that he was set up put in prison. Miguel finds out that Cristina calls Wozniak Uncle Woz and that she has for her entire life. Later, Harlee offers Miguel a “life changing” amount of money to move and leave her and Cristina alone. Cristina calls DA Nava, pretending to be Harlee to get more information about Miguel and she realizes that Harlee has lied to her again. Wozniak tracks down the hooker to get information on Stahl and find out that he pays her to answer to the name Harlee when they are together. Woz tells Harlee that this agent is obsessed with her and has been watching the team. Harlee goes home and checks her camera with the feed from Stahl’s apartment. He sees him calling the hooker Harlee and saying that he owns her. Then she realizes he never made the call about getting immunity for her team. Harlee doesn’t realize Miguel is in her apartment when Stahl comes to put the wire on her. Harlee tells him she wants to hear her crew has immunity from Baker. He tells her that she is trading her freedom and her daughter’s future for theirs. Harlee won’t let Stahl touch her. She puts the wire on herself. As the armored car heist begins, Harlee and Woz are in one van and Tess, Tufo, and Carlos are in the second. The second van stalls out, because Harlee has set it up that way to keep the rest of her team safe. Tufo tries to fix it. Baker gets nervous when she realizes that the one van has stopped and something has gone wrong. She overrules Stahl and tells the strike team to go in and grab the kidnapped man, Keith Colby. Molly and the team go in and find that Keith Colby’s throat has been slit. Baker wants to abort the mission but Stahl insists that they can get the people responsible for Keith Colby’s death. Loman follows up on the Royce murder and figures out that Joaquin Foster (the armored car driver) is a suspect. When he goes to question him he sees that he’s scheduled for a pickup at the DEA office. He follows the armored car and sees the robbery in progress. Tofu, Tess, and Carlos show up in a car. Loman sees his team stealing the money. Tufo realizes that Joaquin, the armored car guard and their accomplice is their suspect in the Randy Royce murder. Joaquin and Tufo draw their guns. Then Loman shows up with his gun drawn. He’s already called for backup. Joaquin fires and bullets fly. Tess, Joaquin and the other guard are all shot as chaos ensues. Cast Main *Jennifer Lopez as Harlee Santos *Ray Liotta as Matt Wozniak *Drea de Matteo as Tess Nazario *Warren Kole as Robert Stahl *Dayo Okeniyi as Michael Loman *Hampton Fluker as Marcus Tufo *Vincent Laresca as Carlos Espada *Sarah Jeffery as Cristina Santos Recurring *Michael Esper as Donnie Pomp *Annie Chang as Molly Chen *Leslie Silva as Gail Baker *Antonio Jaramillo as Miguel Zepeda *Michael Drayer as Joaquin Foster *Matthew Rauch as Keith Colby *Michael Laurence as Curtis Deville Guest *Jennifer Mudge as Ellen *Marcus Callender as Miles *Jade Eshete as Receptionist *Robert Hallak as Supervisor *Shumerria Harris as FBI Tech 1 *Meredith Holzman as Tiffany *Eric Lyden as Businessman *Caitlin McGee as Andrea *DeLance Minefee as FBI Agent #1 *Quinn VanAntwerp as FBI Tech 2 *Vanessa Vander Pluym as Gina Rodriguez *Kerry Vera Lea as Bartender Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Shades of Blue 1x11 Promo "The Breach" (HD) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes